


Thomas

by Milla984



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Loki is a Life Ruiner, London, Ovaries Explosion, Smut FTW, sorrynotsorry, what am I doing with my life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Lascia scorrere un dito sulla curva arrotondata dei miei fianchi, scende fino allo stomaco per tracciare un disegno improvvisato che mi fa tremare per il solletico e allo stesso tempo per un brivido freddo che mi corre lungo la spina dorsale...





	Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere di TWHiddleston, nè offenderlo in alcun modo'

Le lenzuola si attorcigliano intorno alle caviglie quando Loki si china su di me senza smettere di sorridere, invitante.  
  
«Pazienza, piccola umana. Mi vuoi già così tanto?»  
  
Il mio respiro si fa tanto pesante da togliermi il fiato per rispondergli o replicare, anche se immagino non sia quel tipo di risposta che vuole da me: gli basta sentire il mio corpo tendersi nell’attesa, perché immaginare dove potrebbero posarsi le sue dita o la sua bocca è una tortura peggiore che restare sdraiata sotto il suo peso cercando disperatamente di far aderire i nostri corpi in cerca di sollievo.  
  
So bene che sarà il primo a non avere pazienza una volta deciso di smettere di giocare; solo allora mi permetterà di toccarlo, di stringergli le braccia intorno alle spalle mentre affonda dentro di me con spinte sempre più vigorose e intense, ma per adesso devo accontentarmi del suo respiro che mi fa rabbrividire.  
  
Una mano scende a coprire il seno col palmo stringendolo piano e sfregando il pollice sul capezzolo ormai dolorante mentre chiudo le cosce una contro l’altra, inarcandomi nella schiena e mordendomi un labbro nel tentativo di soffocare un gemito basso e roco che invece sembra divertirlo in maniera particolare.  
  
«Sei proprio un animaletto lussurioso.»  
  
La sua voce è capace di farmi perdere il controllo eppure cerco comunque di rimanere immobile per compiacerlo e sperare che ricominci ad accarezzarmi, magari proprio dove il calore pulsante al centro delle mie gambe sta urlando per ricevere un po’ di attenzione.  
  
Lascia scorrere un dito sulla curva arrotondata dei miei fianchi, scende fino allo stomaco per tracciare un disegno improvvisato che mi fa tremare per il solletico e allo stesso tempo per un brivido freddo che mi corre lungo la spina dorsale. Quando si accorge che ho nascosto il viso contro il cuscino per nascondere un’altra evidente manifestazione di desiderio mi scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla guancia e mi parla all’orecchio in tono dolce.  
  
«Ehi, raggio di sole... svegliati!»  
  
«Loki…?» mugugno ancora assonnata e confusa prima che le campane di St.Paul mi strappino al mio sogno, il fastidio tra le gambe terribilmente reale accompagnato dal tepore dei raggi del sole che brillano attraverso i vetri delle finestre. E negli occhi color acquamarina del vero Tom, velati da un misto di stupore e delusione.  
  
«Mi spiace deluderti ma sono solo io.»  
  
La sua espressione ferita basta a risvegliarmi del tutto.  
  
«Tom, scusami! Non volevo davvero…»  
  
«Sì, ci scommetto» commenta in uno sbuffo seccato.  
  
«Adesso questo che cosa dovrebbe significare?»  
  
«Lascia perdere. Sembrava un momento parecchio appassionato ma perché cavolo dovrei essere geloso, giusto?»  
  
«Esatto, non dovresti! Sai che non ti farei mai del male, non apposta. Come posso controllare qualcosa del genere?»  
  
«Non mi fa sentire molto meglio, comunque. Stavi sognando un altro.»  
  
Impossibile dargli torto. Dev'essere poco piacevole sentirsi in competizione con un principe di Asgard, considerato soprattutto che Loki nemmeno esisterebbe senza Tom.  
  
«Insomma, che cos'ha lui di tanto attraente? Mi hai chiamato col suo nome, te ne sei resa conto?»  
  
Come posso dirgli che a volte nelle mie fantasie non ho per nulla bisogno di tutte le premure che ha per me ma preferisco cedere al fascino magnetico e gelido di un Dio abituato a prendersi quello che vuole con la forza, se necessario?  
  
Sospiro sconfitta e accoccolandomi di fronte a lui gli prendo il viso tra le mani, strofinando la punta del naso sulla sua mentre gli lascio affondare le dita tra i capelli ramati.  
  
«Lui è te e allo stesso tempo non lo è. Non prenderla come una questione personale, tu sei sempre dolce e gentile e generoso, però ogni tanto mi immagino qualcosa di diverso...»  
  
«Tipo bramare l’asservimento1?!»  
  
«Non saprei. Qualche volta... forse.»  
  
«Oh...» risponde con aria pensierosa, «ok, credo d'aver capito. Pensi che io non…»  
  
«Senti, non ha importanza! Dobbiamo stare qui a parlarne per molto, sapendo che ti dà fastidio?»  
  
«Va bene. Rimandiamo questa conversazione al prossimo sogno» ribatte voltandosi dall’altra parte del letto per sfilare la maglietta che indossa sopra i pantaloni del pigiama - lo stesso pigiama a righe bianche e azzurre che adoro con tutta me stessa e forse sto rischiando di perdere per sempre.  
  
Probabilmente aveva il diritto di sapere fin dall’inizio ma vedere la sua reazione mi ha convinto del contrario e adesso ho perfino paura di chiedergli cosa stia pensando; potrei provare a leggerlo nel suo sguardo se solo riuscissi a vederlo in faccia, così mi sdraio al suo fianco e gli sollevo il mento per costringerlo a fissarmi negli occhi.  
  
«Sei davvero tanto tanto arrabbiato?»  
  
I suoi riccioli mi sfiorano la spalla nuda quando si china su di me per posarmi un bacio sul collo. Il pizzetto che ha lasciato crescere nelle ultime settimane è ruvido, tuttavia adoro la sensazione che mi provoca solleticandomi la pelle.  
  
«Non sono arrabbiato. Però ho intenzione di toglierti lui dalla testa una volta per tutte» replica stringendomi i polsi per sollevarli sopra la testa.  
  
Non che gli serva molto impegno: mi supera in altezza di almeno venti centimetri e con una sola mano riesce a bloccarli entrambi senza usare alcuna forza. Volendo riuscirei a liberarmi subito eppure sono troppo stupita da questa insolita intraprendenza per provare a oppormi in qualsiasi modo e per un attimo il timore di aver sempre ignorato o frenato i suoi desideri oltre che i miei si insinua nella mia mente.  
  
Con una punta di apprensione prendo un ultimo respiro e lascio che cerchi attraverso il pizzo ruvido del reggiseno un capezzolo fin troppo sensibile per stringerlo e tormentarlo, ricominciando con l’altro appena prima di strapparmi un lamento sottile.  
  
«Tom…»  
  
«Che ne dici d'iniziare a parlarmi come si deve?» ruggisce dal profondo del petto mentre si avvicina alla mia gola. Ogni nota gentile è sparita dalla sua voce, sostituita da una sfumatura roca e determinata.  
  
Basta per abbandonarmi al dolce assalto della sua bocca, ai suoi denti che mi sfiorano appena e al tocco delicato della lingua che ritorna dove la barba mi aveva graffiato per trasformarsi in una carezza umida.  
  
«Sì, Thomas.»  
  
Il suo respiro mi riscalda le labbra quando si decide ad unirle alle mie ma il bacio che potrebbe darmi un po’ di sollievo sembra essere rimandato in favore di un gioco che ci tiene in sospeso intanto che la sua mano mi scivola tra le cosce e si posa sulle lenzuola sotto di noi per impedirmi di chiudere le gambe, costringendomi ad inarcarmi nella schiena nel tentativo di allentare la tensione che si sta accumulando.  
  
Spinge il palmo sul monte di venere e lascia scivolare due dita sui bordi degli slip. «Posso fare in modo che tu mi desideri, me e nessun altro. Senti quanto sei già bagnata.»  
  
Mi immagino arrossire fino alle orecchie e trattengo un singhiozzo sorpreso: da dove spunta fuori tutto questo?!  
  
«Thomas, ti prego…»  
  
«Non hai bisogno di pregarmi. Dimmi esattamente cosa vuoi.”  
  
Tom, il mio dolce e premuroso Tom, adesso è perfettamente a proprio agio in questo nuovo personaggio che non sembra dispiacergli affatto, vista l’espressione maliziosa e soddisfatta con la quale continua a guardarmi.  
  
«Voglio sentirti dentro di me.»  
  
Sorride alla mia risposta e allenta la presa sui polsi fino a lasciarmi del tutto libera. Troppo occupata a pensare ad altro e cambiare posizione rimango distesa come mi ha lasciato, affrettandomi a sollevare il bacino per aiutarlo quando sento che sta cercando di farmi scivolare oltre le anche la parte inferiore del completo intimo; non mi permette di tornare a sdraiarmi sul letto e adagia le mie gambe sulle sue prima di separarle.  
  
Del tutto incapace di trattenere un lungo gemito di piacere chiudo un pugno intorno al cuscino e continuo a strattonarlo senza volere mentre assecondo tutti i suoi movimenti con i muscoli pronti a stringersi intorno a lui ogni volta che spinge più a fondo le dita. Trovo le energie per sollevarmi sui gomiti solo dopo che il pizzetto sfrega contro la pelle delicata dell’interno coscia e la punta della sua lingua arriva a completare il lavoro, rischiando di rivelarsi un tormento doloroso per il mio corpo fremente e nervoso.  
  
Sono costretta a protestare in un lamento insofferente, subito messo a tacere dalla stessa sensualità ribelle che di solito scintilla negli occhi di Loki. «Non era quello che mi avevi chiesto?»  
  
«Sì...» replico in un soffio.  
  
Esprimermi nella mia madrelingua significa che mi ha lasciato senza parole per rispondergli nella sua. Ogni tanto gli piace sentirmi parlare così - nonostante non capisca sempre tutto quello che dico - e questa volta non è diverso; quando mi circonda i fianchi con un braccio per attirarmi a sé e raggiungere i gancetti del reggiseno sulla mia schiena il suo sesso gonfio preme sul mio addome.  
  
Mi rendo conto di quanto far diventare realtà una mia fantasia abbia finito per eccitarlo ma dev'essere altrettanto doloroso per lui continuare.  
  
Rimango in ginocchio sulle coperte prima di spingerlo contro i cuscini alle sue spalle e mi avvicino tanto da accostare la bocca al suo orecchio mentre allargo il cordoncino dei pantaloni per aprire il pigiama, avvolgendogli dolcemente la mano intorno.  
  
«A quanto pare quello che voglio non sembra essere un problema.»  
  
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto.»  
  
Il suo sorriso è l’unica risposta che mi serve prima di cominciare ad accarezzarlo, la fronte china sul suo petto per permettergli di afferrare con decisione una grossa ciocca dei capelli sotto la nuca e tirarla piano. E' bollente sul mio palmo e umido delle prime gocce di piacere mentre continuo ad accordare le mie carezze al ritmo del suo respiro sempre più intenso; mordendo e leccando ogni centimetro della sua pelle mi soffermo a lungo nell’incavo che le clavicole creano sotto il collo finché mi rovescia la testa per posarmi le labbra sulla fronte e parlare con la voce gentile di Tom, velata dal desiderio.  
  
«Non credo di poter resistere ancora per molto...»  
  
Torna a stendermi sul letto e porta una mano sotto la mia schiena per sollevarmi quel tanto che basta a premere una parte della sua erezione dentro di me, trattenendo un gemito soffocato prima di spingersi a fondo. Lo stomaco si contrae per la sorpresa e devo reggermi alle sue spalle per non finire schiacciata mentre grido il suo nome ad ogni spinta, le gambe oscenamente aperte per accoglierlo e le cosce ormai scivolose dei nostri umori nel silenzio del mattino di Londra spezzato dal suono dei nostri corpi che si uniscono con forza.  
  
I vicini potrebbero non apprezzare la passione travolgente che ci sta consumando ma non c’è altro rimedio per placare la nostra disperata ricerca di piacere reciproco; rimango senza fiato nel momento in cui sento di non riuscire più a resistere e quando finalmente mi sente venire affonda deciso un’ultima volta e stringe i denti in un orgasmo quasi sofferente che lo lascia ricadere esausto e soddisfatto tra le mie braccia.  
  
Rimango abbandonata come una bambola di pezza ansimante, anche se una parte di me continua a contrarsi intorno a lui e le ginocchia si allacciano alla sua vita per tenerlo stretto.  
  
«Non pensare neanche che lo preferisca a te, d'accordo?”  
  
«Mi è quasi passato il sospetto.»  
  
«Bene. Perché non ti lascerò andare.»  
  
«Sul serio?!» ribatte in una risata divertita e si rotola su un fianco per liberarsi, così dolcemente che sarebbe comunque impossibile riuscirci.  
  
Ora che è rimasto sotto di me posso chinarmi sul suo petto e spingere indietro i riccioli che gli sono ricaduti sulla fronte per disegnare con il dorso delle dita i contorni delle piccole rughe comparse intorno agli occhi di nuovo limpidi.  
  
«Ti adoro» mormoro sulla sua bocca, «e non ho ancora finito con te, Thomas.»  
  
Lascio guizzare la lingua contro la sua e lo sento rispondere con altrettanto entusiasmo, assaporando il suo calore. Per un lungo istante i nostri respiri diventano uno e mi sfrego sulla barba ispida con gemito vivace che sembra fargli riprendere pienezza mentre borbotta in tono giocoso e mi assesta un buffetto sulle natiche.  
  
«Bricconcella.»  
  
Con un sorriso complice gli stringo i polsi nelle mani prima di sollevarglieli sopra la testa.  
  
«Che ne dici d'iniziare a parlarmi come si deve?”  

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Citazione da “The Avengers”


End file.
